FIG. 1A is a perspective view of a printer. FIG. 1B is a schematic configuration diagram of a battery storing part. FIG. 1C is a configuration diagram of a battery lock.
A printer 1 of FIG. 1 is a mobile printer, and includes a housing 2, an upper cover 3, a battery cover 4, a storing part 5 and a battery lock 6. The battery cover 4 is rotatably fixed to a side surface of the housing 2. The storing part 5 is a space in which the battery 7 is stored. The battery lock 6 includes a taper 6a as illustrated in FIG. 1C. The battery lock 6 is fixed to one end of a spring 8, and the other end of the spring 8 is fixed to a back surface of the upper cover 3. The spring 8 biases the battery lock 6 downward in FIG. 1B. Thereby, the taper 6a protrudes toward the storing part 5.
When a battery 7 is inserted into the storing part 5, a user pushes the battery 7 toward the storing part 5. At this time, the battery 7 contacts the taper 6a and the battery lock 6 moves upward in FIG. 1B, and therefore the battery 7 can be inserted into the storing part 5. When the battery 7 is completely inserted into the storing part 5, the battery lock 6 is biased by the spring 8 and the taper 6a protrudes toward the storing part 5. Thereby, the battery 7 is held in the storing part 5, which makes it possible to prevent the battery 7 from falling out of the housing.
FIG. 2A is a perspective view of another printer. FIG. 2B is a perspective view of the another printer in a state of removing the battery cover. FIG. 2C is a perspective view of the another printer of FIG. 2B in an overturned state. The another printer of FIGS. 2A to 2C is described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-190413).
A printer 11 of FIG. 2A includes a housing 12, an operation part 13 and a battery cover 14. When the battery cover 14 is removed, a storing part 15 is exposed as illustrated in FIG. 2B. A through-hole 16 is formed on a bottom surface of the housing 12.
Moreover, the printer 11 includes a holding member 18 illustrated in FIG. 2C. The holding member 18 is attached to the bottom surface of the housing 12, and can be removed from the bottom surface of the housing 12 in an A direction illustrated in FIG. 2C. A projection 17 having a substantially trapezoidal shape illustrated in FIG. 2B is formed on the holding member 18. When the holding member 18 is attached to the bottom surface of the housing 12, the projection 17 is inserted into the through-hole 16 and appears in the storing part 15 as illustrated in FIG. 2B, it is possible to prevent the battery 10 from falling out of the housing 12.